


Starting From Rock Bottom

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comforting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Mostly Sweet, Sweet things, season 3 events, sweet but like a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed wants to do whatever he can to help Os get back to being King of Gotham.





	

Despite how not fine this was, how all of this was, Oswald had to admit he was fine.

He tugged at the too long sleeves of the ratty purple sweater that Ed had given to him, one he hadn’t worn in months, but he said it was the least he could do for the older man. After all it was their fighting and Ed’s anger fueled efforts that had caused Oswald to lose his fortune, to watch his family home go up in flames. 

It was funny in a hollow way when he thought about it. He knew he should still be out raged, something within him should still hurt, but it didn’t.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled the flattened pillow that his head was resting on, he could smell Ed’s cologne on the pillow case.

As the mansion had burned to the ground they had kissed. Ed had held him firmly against his body and kissed him with a breathless passion that Oswald believed was reserved only for romantic movies. Yet that passion was there, Ed had held the back of his head almost cradling him holding him in his arms. He was showing him a love and a need that Oswald was beginning to believe he could never receive from another person let alone the one he needed it from. 

Now they were hiding out in Ed’s old apartment. Hiding from freshly formed enemies that wanted both their heads on a stake.

Oswald heard the click of the front door opening, he smiled to himself knowing that it was Ed. He rolled over onto his other side facing the younger man, he propped himself up on his elbow watching as his partner did his best to be quiet and not wake him.

“You’re late,” he commented quietly watching Ed remove his shoes kicking them to the side.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you? I didn’t mean to, I apologize.” 

“It’s fine Ed, I was starting to worry about you.”

The taller man smiled as he approached the bed, he seated himself on the edge looking over the smaller man who looked even smaller and somehow fragile in his clothes that were about two sizes too big for him.

“No need to worry, I was careful, and before you know it we’ll be out of here. Well you will be out of here, I will come with you only if you want me with you.”

Oswald reached out taking hold of Ed’s hand bringing it to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the top of his hand.

“I want you wherever I go, just like always.” 

The Riddler found himself smiling at that, he felt a tingle when Oswald kissed his hand. He felt every sign of affection and love when he looked at the crime boss lying in his bed, wearing his clothes. In little time Ed rid himself of his dress jacket and his button up shirt, he laid down next to the black-haired man. He placed his hand against Oswald’s cheek, fingers caressing soft skin, he pushed his fingers back through his black hair that was messed from going days without proper grooming. 

“Do you know what we’ll do once all of this is straightened out?” Ed asked curiously.

Oswald moved closer to him, he pressed his lips to Ed’s quieting him with a passionate kiss. He knew they had problems that needed worked out, wounds that still needed patched up and cared for in case of infection, but it would have to wait. There were weeks and months apart, months of not knowing what to do with themselves and not knowing how one another truly felt. He supposed in a way Ed still didn’t know how he felt, he could feel love in the way that the other man touched him, but the words were left unspoken.

He placed a hand against Ed’s chest pushing him onto his back, he moved atop him straddling his lap. He felt Ed’s hands on his hips, fingers sliding up under his shirt to touch over his skin in gentle little caresses. Oswald kissed and bit at his lip, tongue pushing its way into the younger man’s mouth. He moved his hands from his boyfriend’s chest to his stomach as they continued to kiss. Oswald moved on to licking at the space between his collar bones, he nipped at his skin making Ed groan. His hands moved from his stomach to the sides of his head, fingers curling in loose strands of brown hair. Oswald leaned his forehead against Ed’s, he smiled down at him.

“I don’t know what we’re doing Ed. Just promise it will stay like this.”

He felt a hand on the back of his neck, gentle little caresses to his skin that sent shivers down his spine. 

Ed kissed him sweetly, “I promise and before you know it you’ll be back at the top. You’ll be King of Gotham in no time once the others are out of the picture.”

Oswald trailed his fingers along his lover’s high cheekbone, he trailed his thumb over Ed’s full bottom lip.

“Both of us at the top, the ruling Kings of Gotham.”

He knew that the titles meant very little to Ed. The younger man wanted a lot, but a lot less than Oswald did from this city, he didn’t have the sort of heated history that Penguin had with this place. Ed was content to get revenge on those who personally harmed him or those he loved, beyond that he didn’t care. He hadn’t cared when Barbara Kean dangled the promise of ruling Gotham in front of his eyes, he had just wanted to settle his own personal vendetta. Control was of importance, but not that sort of control.

Yet he knew this was the most important thing for Oswald, he would support him, and he would help him climb back to that position. It would take time, but once they took out the current lineup of monsters and killers it would be an easy climb.

Oswald kissed him distracting him once more, pulling him from his thoughts and his wonderings. 

Ed found himself content just touching him, feeling the weight of his body on top of his own. At rock bottom or in the highest tower they could build, he didn’t care, it didn’t matter. Ed was finding he just wanted him, it all came crashing down to just this, just them.

“I love you Ed,” he whispered breathlessly against his lips.

Words Oswald had been saying for days now. The words that had started a war and had ended it all at once, words that felt like a dagger piercing through Ed’s heart each time he had to hear them.

He looked at the man above him, the way the setting sun cast shadows on his face. He looked so young, he looked exhausted with bags under his eyes, eye liner smeared, hair falling over his face, and his freckles well highlighted against his pale skin. There was a sadness in his blue eyes that Ed knew he was attempting to hide, but it was there and it had been there for many months now. It was a sadness he had been the cause of, he knew there wasn’t anything he could do or say to really make it ever vanish.

Ed sat up wrapping his arms around the older man holding him against him, he felt arms wrap loosely around his waist.

“I love you Oswald,” he whispered against his neck.

He felt Oswald’s embrace go from loose to secure, afraid to ever let Ed go again. 

They dug themselves into a hole six feet deep, but Ed was determined they would find their way back out again. They always did.


End file.
